


A little Christmas story in 13 prompts

by Mitchel_Lighzfire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I love my fluff as much as my smut, M/M, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Too much fluff, no beta we die like men, suddenly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: Danny hates Christmas! We all know that!In this year, some things got better for him. He was finally 18 years old. He now has Vlad as his new ally and lover.Maybe Christmas won't be as bad as he normally thinks!---A little Prompt Challenge from the Pompous Pep Discord Server! Each day, another prompt till Dec 24th. (They are totally at fault for this unbeta'd crap!)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 43
Kudos: 32
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Prompts Events





	1. 1st prompt - "Snow"

1st prompt for Dec 12th - Snow

Walking through the mall, you could’ve seen the preparations for christmas on each corner: people buying the first presents, singing christmas carols or children standing in line to talk about their biggest wishes.

The only thing that was missing was snow. And maybe Danny's anticipation… but mostly, snow!

Without snow, Christmas was not the same. It was weird for Amity Park for not having any snow in early december.

“Danny”, a voice got the teenager out of his thoughts.

He looked to his best friend, smiling.

“What do ya think? Isn’t this tablet impressive?”, Tucker raved before the vitrine, pointing at some latest tablet models.

Fast, he walked up to him and nodded a little bit.

“It is pretty expensive still!”

“Maybe I could ask Sam”, his best friend started to fantasize. But they both knew that first, they would never ask their friend to buy them stuff and second, Sam wouldn’t do it anyway.

They proceeded, stopped at each vitrine to look inside, but bought nothing. Tucker just - being the tech geek he was - gave Danny a lot of information, he didn't quite understand, but that was fine. It was nice, hearing the joy he had with the topic.

At last, Tucker said he would look on the internet for better prices.

And Danny… He wasn’t even sure if this year, there would be any presents for anyone. Money wasn’t the problem, the credit card in his purse was the proof for that, but he couldn’t think of much for anyone. Especially for that grumpy old man…

Vlad was still a closed book for him sometimes. After all this fighting in the past, having him as a friend and even more than it, he sometimes wondered how he could live up to the relationship.

But as he thought of Vlad, he remembered something.

“Damn, Tucker!” His best friend looked at him confused. “I have a meeting with Vlad! I have to go… Sorry…”

Tucker sighed and rolled with his eyes, but laughed when he said to make sure: “Yes, is okay! Have fun with the old fruitloop!”

Danny grinned at his friend.

It happened quickly after he turned 18. Vlad offered a truce first in which Danny accepted gladly. Thanks to their 'friend' Nocturne, Vlad heard of his crush a bit later, and another month later, they started dating. But it was still weird, so they decided to keep it a secret for a while and this were once more 2 months. And now it was Christmas.

He gave Tucker a high five before jumping in cover and transforming.

He flew up in the grey sky and broke out in the direction of Vlad's mansion in Amity Park. It didn't take him long to get there and he phased through the roof into the home. He stopped in the living room, transformed back into Danny.

"Vlad? Are you there?"

The younger halfa looked around a bit. The constant meowing of Maddie followed him so he first searched for the cat to take her up and cuddle her while continuing his search for her owner.

In his library, he finally found the sleeping halfa. While a little chuckle left his lips, he started to tidy up the books and scrolls before Vlad damaged them in his sleep.

When everything was out of reach of the halfa, Danny bended over to his ear.

"Wake up, Fruitloop…"

The older snapped up and Danny wheezed, jumping out of reach, so that Vlad wouldn't grab him.

A dark glance in his pillow face later, he sighed and stretched himself a little bit. He stood up and walked up to the younger one.

"Good evening, Daniel!", he welcomed his past archnemesis and now boyfriend.

A little kiss was placed on his forehead. Danny smiled up to the other halfa.

"Hey, how was work?"

Vlad fixed his ponytail, rolling with his eyes.

"Exhausting and some imbeciles thought it would be funny to destroy some progress from months ago…"

Again he sighed, getting back to the desk to organise the books and scrolls. Danny had already his hands on the things. Unwilling, he was grinning like a girl when her boyfriend did something cute.

"How was shopping?"

Danny leaned against a bookshelf, crossing his arms.

"Tucker decided, he'll get better prices online, and still dragged me into that Christmas-infested mall…"

Vlad's glance met the teenager's and he smiled soft.

"So not good?"

Danny groaned annoyed: "Clearly not! Fuck Christmas, nobody…"

"Language, Daniel…" Vlad reminded his boyfriend, putting his stuff in one bookshelf.

“Fucking cares!”

Vlad chuckled while shaking his head. He went to the younger halfa, grabbed him at his hip and pulled him to himself.

“A lot of people care about Christmas”, he reminded him before stealing himself a kiss.

Danny rolled with his eyes, leaning against the older one. He knew that Vlad was mostly right… It was something humanity and the ghost zone had in common: loving this cursed holiday.

“And you?”, he asked the other.

Vlad raised his eyebrows confused.

“Why?”

“Because I care about you!”

Vlad’s whole face became red up to the top of his ears. He closed his eyes fast and took a deep breath. He always forgot how open the boy was about his feelings. Still something, he had to get used to…

“Daniel…”, he started but got immediately interrupted.

“Nah, answer me honestly!”

Vlad observed Danny’s face for a few moments. The silence between them was thick but not quite uncomfortable.

Then Vlad raised his glance, a smile on his lips followed up.

“Daniel”, he began again.

“I don’t wanna-”

“It is snowing!”

The younger halfa turned around in the arms of the older one, staring out of the window.

He was right. It started to snow. Not even a little…

Danny let his mind wander for a second then he turned back to the man, hitting him on the chest.

“Don’t distract me! Not cool!”

The older laughed loudly, stepping out of the embrace. Then he winked at Danny.

“Catch me, Ghost child!”

He was changing into his ghost form and phases quickly through the floor.

He was still using that stupid nicknames of the ghost for him!

“Just wait!”, he growled, followed up with the transformation.

Right away, he phased after the older halfa.

He caught him as he transformed back in the garden.

He flew into him, knocked them both over and they landed on the floor. The snow was enough already to fill most of the floor. Vlad still laughed and Danny - even if he was still a little bit mad - he started to chuckle too.

He changed back too, lying on the warm man, and glanced up to him.

“I love you!”

Vlad smile softly.

“I love you too, my little Badger...”

Suddenly the smile switched to a smirk and the next thing was a little bit of snow in Danny’s face.

The older one got back to laughing his ass off while the younger halfa stared at him in disbelief.

“Oh, you get that back, Fruitloop!”, he muttered under his breath, stuffing a lot of snow in the man’s face.


	2. 2nd prompt - "Hot chocolate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This challenge is soo motivating, not gonna lie!
> 
> I love that Discord server and the people on it ;A; Ma heart is dying <3

2nd prompt for Dec 13th - Hot chocolate 

‘I have work to do’, ‘No, this cannot get postponed’, ‘Daniel, stop!’

Danny sighed annoyed while he dropped the cat toy with which he kept Maddie busy. She jumped out of the way, hissed a meow at him accusingly and went somewhere else, where a moody 18-years-old couldn’t hurt her anymore.

“I am sorry, Maddie”, he yelled after her, but she was already gone. A deep sigh left his mouth.

It would be easier if Vlad would just take some time for his boyfriend. But no… Shortly after December began, the work in his company and as mayor got impressively more and now he had to work overtime.

Danny reminded the man already a few times that he wasn’t happy with him, never being there if Danny needed him. But for him, the work was the first priority. Normally, Danny could try to understand it. But not now… Not in December, when everywhere he looked, he got reminded that his family was way too fucked up, he was way too fucked up and nobody really cared about him.

Okay, that was a fat lie. His best friends cared about him, Jazz did and normally Vlad did too. But right now, he didn’t want to talk with them about it. It was just too early to tell them: ‘Hey, you know the truce between me and Vlad? Yes, the truce is now a relationship... Yes, Vlad is my boyfriend! Nah, I don’t find it weird that he kinda wanted to be my father for a long time!’

Danny groaned, rolled on the couch around while searching a comfortable position.

“This is shit!”

“I know”, came an unexpected answer.

Danny jumped up on the sofa too quickly and landed next to the toy he dropped there.

Vlad came into the room. He opened his tie and the first buttons of his shirt. His jacket landed on the rest of the wing chair.

“Good evening, little badger”, he welcomed his boyfriend with a soft but tired smile.

Danny stood up quickly, looking at the older in concern. There were big dark circles under his eyes, his lips were rough and a bit dry and his skins even paler than normal...

“How was your day?”, the teenager asked as the man walked up to him to ruffle his hair.

Vlad’s smile stayed while he continued ruffling through the hair of his beloved. He had faintly time for Danny and he could imagine that the boy was more than annoyed by that mass of work right now. His companies as well as the townhall wanted to finish everything before Christmas. So it wasn’t surprising, but clearly unwanted by the younger one.

“It was okay”, Vlad answered before he dug his own face into the hair of Daniel. “Stressing and annoying, but okay…”

Danny stayed quiet, just relaxing in the touches of his older lover. Vlad’s voice sounded exhausted as he looked. Maybe a little bit of relaxation would be good. Vlad had the same idea as he left the other’s side and looked at him softly.

His eyes glittered a little bit in the light as he asked: “Shall I make us some hot chocolate? Nothing special… Just to heat us up a little!”

The younger immediately started to nod but also pouted a little bit once the man stepped out of his reach. He grabbed Vlad’s shirt and growled: “Hey, I will help you at least!”

Vlad looked back, a little smirk creeping up. “Okay, then move yourself to the kitchen, little badger!”

Danny dragged them to the kitchen, started to search for the ingredients. Vlad on the other side smiled while watching the other halfa getting so excited about hot chocolate.

Soon their ingredients stood right before them and just as the teenager wanted to start making the chocolate, the older halfa held him back. Danny looked more than confused up to his lover.

"I want to show you how I make my hot chocolate! So watch and learn, little badger!", the man said with a little grin, teasing Danny obviously.

With a few smooth moves, Vlad began making his hot chocolate. Danny tried to mirror his actions as well as possible. In the end, it was fun to learn something so trivial from Vlad. Normally that man was so uptight, so it was a nice change.

So soon later, both had a big cup of hot chocolate between their fingers. While Vlad had no problems with drinking directly thanks to his Fire Core, Danny just cooled it down a little, before he took his first sip.

And damn, the chocolate was delicious! It was not possible how often the older man still impressed him to this day!

A demanding meow pulled them both of their relaxed silence as Maddie crept through their legs. Vlad bent down to carry his little brat of a cat.

"Come, Danny", he then said, smiling at his boyfriend. "How about a little movie? Your choice?"

The younger halfa immediately nodded, went back to the living room to search on their streaming platforms for a good and maybe romantic movie. The older one walked just behind him, gathering them a blanket before he laid down. A little yawn came out of his mouth.

Soon after the first minutes of a little Christmas movie was shown on the television. Danny snuggled into his boyfriend and not even a minute later, he heard a hardly noticeable snore. He looked up to the older which eyes were shut. He slept immediately just as he laid down.

But the boy couldn't be mad. He just sighed one time, shutting the device down before getting back to snuggle his beloved man.

It was okay, Vlad was just stressed and tired! And the teenager wanted the other’s attention, but he could wait for that if he had to.


	3. 3rd prompt - "Cookies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, this chapter is even shorter (Just like 900 words)!
> 
> But it is cute nevertheless! So enjoy!

3rd prompt for Dec 14 - Cookies 

"I can't remember the last time I baked cookies!"

Danny watched his mother run across the kitchen preparing all the ingredients. A low chuckle escaped him, as did Sam and Tucker.

His best friends had agreed to pack a few cookies with him and his mother. Sam mainly to get away from the stress of home, and Tucker because his mother was a lot more stressful when it came to baking. With Danny it was mostly like that at some point his parents left the teenagers alone anyway and they finished the rest for everyone else.

But apparently that didn't seem like his mother's plan today. She was completely involved, had banned Jack and the machines from the kitchen and was there with an energy that he normally only knew from her when it came to ghost hunting.

But she was right, the last time they baked together was a while ago. Maybe that was her motivation? Danny didn't get any younger either …

She put everything on the kitchen table, smiled at the teenagers around. “Well,” she said, clapping her hands highly motivated. "Let us begin!"

So the small group began to prepare the dough, which of course - as it should be for Christmas baking - was slightly eaten while they were still preparing everything. They rolled out the dough and shortly afterwards they cut out the cookies. They had traditional cutters in various Christmas shapes, but also cutters in the shape of ghosts. Sometimes Danny really wondered what money could buy. And how his parents always managed to infuse their obsession with ghosts everywhere.

Interestingly, during the cutting and baking, Jack came to the group and helped diligently. The result of his help was that there were clearly more ghost-themed cookies, but Danny had no problem with that. He enjoyed this special time. It was a welcome change from his parents' normal behavior.

But while he watched his parents teasing and fooling around, he wished he had done that with Vlad. It would have been romantic to have had this experience with the man. They would have fooled around, they would have come closer and some more would certainly have happened... The older man couldn't help his stressful life right now, which still didn't stop the teenager from being a little annoyed.

The doorbell ripped him out of his thoughts at that moment. Confused, he looked at his parents, whose faces brightened.

"He did it!" Jack said like a small child and ran from the kitchen into the hallway.

The three friends exchanged a questioning look. Who had his father invited again now?

However, Danny couldn't help but grin when Vlad was pulled into the kitchen by his father. There was clearly an annoyed expression on the older man's face, but it softened when he saw his younger lover.

"Jack!" Maddie warned her husband, snatched the mayor from him and hugged him. “Sorry, Vlad! Nice that you could come!"

As hard as Vlad tried, Maddie would always be a weak point for him. It clearly showed in his gentle smile.

“All good Maddie! I knew what I was getting myself into when I came here!”

The woman laughed while her husband complained loudly. Vlad's gaze wandered over to the three friends, two of whom looked at him with suspicion. But the joyful look from Danny was enough to make his heart jump. The boy really stole his heart…

He walked over to the group as inconspicuous as possible, looking at the table and at the cookies. He frowned briefly at the sight of all the ghost cookies. His former college friends couldn't help it but see a cookie that made him laugh. Maddie and her husband also approached and looked at their good friend in confusion.

"What's so funny, Vladdie?"

Danny followed Vlad's gaze and recognized one of the cookies Sam had made as a small ‘Danny Phantom’-cookie. He too had to grin and his friends winked at him.

Vlad, however, pointed to it without further words. The eyes of the other two adults followed his pointing and immediately a discussion about the "ghost boy" started. Danny just rolled his eyes. He knew that well enough after 4 years with his strength.

In the end, it was Vlad who interrupted the two ghost hunters: "I think the cookie is cute ..."

The two looked surprised at their colleague, who had always been an opponent of the ghost boy. The addressed teenager, however, turned bright red and tried to hide his face behind his hands. Fortunately, neither his parents nor friends saw his reaction. However ... 

Vlad hasn't really said that just now?!

"Of course the Wisconsin ghost is still missing!", the man then added, puffing himself up a little while he was drawn back into a discussion between his two former best friends. Sam and Tucker, however, exchanged a look and stared at the man in disbelief.

Did he just call Danny Phantom cute?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sh*t is writing itself, not gonna lie! I am soooooo fricking motivated right now! Let's fricking go!


	4. 4th prompt - "Star"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a bit longer! But I love it! And I hope y'all too!

4th prompt for Dec 15th - Star

Danny landed tired in his bed. The day filled with baking cookies had completely exhausted him. Sam and Tucker had left a little earlier in order not to have to spend too much time with Vlad as Maddie finally invited him to dinner and Jack wanted to watch a Packers' game with him. Now it was well past midnight and Danny could just sleep.

But apparently his fate did not want that, because shortly afterwards he was ready to nod away, the well-known blue breath came out of his mouth. Annoyed, he propped himself up on his bed, transformed directly before he flew through the wall and looked around. At first glance, he saw no danger around him. But then a small, pink ecto beam flew past him.

With a roll of his eyes he turned around and threw a small beam at his former archenemy. Plasmius just dodged, grinned at the younger one.

“Can I help you, Plasmius?" Danny asked challengingly, playing like there was nothing between them.

The other of course jumped right on and flew closer to the younger halfa.

“Oh, little badger! Can't an old man just indulge in old memories~?"

Danny rolled his eyes again, flew directly to Plasmius' body and put his arms around his neck. Then he stole a little kiss from the other's lips.

"No," he then contradicted him. "That would mean that I spank **your** bum and unfortunately I'm into the exact opposite!"

This immediately made the older man laugh as he - albeit hesitantly - placed his hands on Phantom's hips.

“Hmm, sounds tempting,” he breathed towards the boy and immediately saw how a slight blush rose in his face. As much as he loved to shame the boy a little, he didn't want to scare him away. So he immediately continued: "But I had planned something else ..."

He slowly slipped his hand into the younger one and pulled him gently up to the structure on the roof of the Fentons. It was still an imposition in his eyes, but the smooth surface of the metal was perfect for-

"A picnic?" Danny asked surprised when he saw the blanket with the dishes standing there. A small candlestick gave off a soft pink light. Vlad definitely used his powers for it. The teenager landed on it, looking up at his lover, who landed right next to him. "What is this magic?"

Vlad smiled at him, ruffled through his hair briefly before he sat down on the blanket. The teenager did the same. However, his gaze was still confused on the man next to him. However, the man took all the time in the world to open a bottle of wine and pour them two a bit in two glasses. Danny thought about reminding him again that he was not yet 21 years old. However, he then kept his mouth shut. Instead, a soft smile fell on his lips.

He took the glass gratefully, looked again at the man, who now began to speak: "I thought to myself, if we hardly have time to meet during the day, then I'll just meet you in the evening!"

A few tears welled up, but Danny quickly blinked them away. Now and then the man could be so romantic that he knew exactly what he loved about him again. For the most part it was of course the fact that with Vlad he could just be himself without having to hide his true self. Vlad would always accept him.

Danny quickly put his glass down, took his boyfriend’s one away too, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you," he whispered as he slipped away from him.

But Vlad pointed right next to him, smiled invitingly, but said nothing further. The blush on his face was already telling Danny that the other was feeling a little uncomfortable and getting even more honest wouldn’t be possible then. So he sat down with him, pressed the glass back into the man's hand and raised his own.

"To us?"

Vlad tilted his head slightly and smiled at his sweet friend before he raised the glass too.

"To us, little badger!"

They both took a small sip, but shortly afterwards snuggled together. Since the ceiling on the slippery metal offered no real protection either, the two of them decided to remain transformed, just to be safe that they wouldn’t slip down there together with the midnight picnic.

In any case, it wasn't that the boy was turned down by his boyfriend's ghost form. The fangs felt too good on his neck for that, to be honest! He just liked all sides to the other, although he honestly had to admit that his crush was first mainly on Plasmius because of his tempting good looks (and obvious vampire vibes, like Sam always said).

It was the older man who broke the silence with the words: "Do you like something like that?"

Danny immediately began to nod, looked around briefly at the other and smiled.

"I am always happy when you think about us!"

Vlad sighed slightly and lay back on his back. The boy followed immediately, resting his head on his chest. Its core pulsed very slightly, imitating the pounding of a heart almost to perfection. 

"You were mad at me," replied the older Halfa, frowning a little.

Danny closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh of his own.

"I was frustrated, yes," he then explained quietly. "But not anymore ... I understand that you are stressed and have no time for us right now ..."

Vlad's hand found its way into the younger man's gray hair and he gently ruffled through it. They enjoyed the silence again, their direct closeness and how their two cores played around with each other. It was nice to just lie there and enjoy being with the other.

It was a shooting star that briefly pulled Danny's attention away from her cuddling. He quickly closed his eyes and wished …

What did he wish for? A bright future? Health? But then something occurred to him and he quickly wished it, then looked up with a grin at the man who was watching him curiously. A brief grin crept over Vlad's face.

"What?" He asked with a slight laugh, when the boy wasn’t stopping staring at him.

"I love you!"

Immediately the man's gaze softened and he hugged the boy tightly.

"Me too, my little badger!"

"Your one and only", Danny breathed back before turning his gaze to the sky. "Did you know that I wanted to be an astronaut?"

Vlad's chest shook when he had to laugh again. "No, _never_ heard of it," came the sarcastic reply.

While Danny pouted a little, he pointed up at the sky.

“This is the big dipper! And there is the little dipper and the North Star! " With that the boy gradually began to explain the night sky with the stars to the other halfa. Vlad stayed quiet and listened to him with a smile on his face. His hand slipped back into his lover's hair and he ran through it again and again in a steady rhythm.

When Danny's voice finally got quieter and broke off at last, Vlad also remained calm. He didn't want to destroy this feeling of closeness and warmth. If it were up to him, they could lie here for a few more hours.

However, a slight snore made him sit up and take notice. Apparently this time the boy had fallen asleep and not him, he thought with a loving smile. He made them both fly and put the boy in his bed when they got to his room.

He pressed one last kiss on Danny's forehead and breathed a gentle: "Sleep well, my little astronaut!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this! I am so happy, I can show y'all this!


	5. 5th prompt - "Dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for angst!
> 
> And some HC that Vlad is Russian :D

5th prompt for Dec 16th - Dream

He fell deeper and deeper. His body no longer wanted to obey him. No transformation, no way to fly… The ground came closer and closer. No way for him to escape... He wanted to scream, but his throat was constricted. There was no sound from his throat. He quickly raised his arms to cover his eyes to not have to see his downfall.

But the impact never came. The teenager looked around, confused. Just before the ground he had apparently been able to transform.

"Well done, Daniel," he heard the voice of his boyfriend behind him.

He turned around quickly and saw a broadly grinning Plasmius. He wanted to ask him what happened, but still no sound escaped him.

"I thought you couldn't transform in time," the man continued, cocking his head. "Apparently you can do more than I thought you could!"

Vlad took a menacing step towards the boy, who backed away. He only knew the look from the time when he and the other halfa fought each other regularly. When the other didn't have a problem hurting him...

He opened his mouth again to say something.

"Can't speak?" Vlad asked mockingly, laughing. "It’s a great new force!"

Vlad held out his hand, an ecto beam forming in the palm of its hand.

"Then you can't scream when I kill you!"

Danny's head shook her head. Please don’t…

Vlad's grin grew even wider. 

“You didn't really think I loved you, did you?" The light in Vlad's hand grew brighter. "Little Badger, you are so pathetic~!"

And the beam flew towards Danny and he couldn't bring himself to dodge.

\---

Danny sat up and looked around the room. His breathing was quick, tears welling up in his eyes. Vlad beside him woke up, noticing how his lover was trembling. Immediately he sat up too and gently put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

The boy winced, jerked away from his hand, and stared at the man with wide eyes. The tremors worsened.

"Daniel," he asked carefully. "What's going on?"

That was the moment when the boy collapsed. Tears flowed down his cheeks, he sobbed heavily. Vlad didn't know what to do.

“Daniel, can I help you? I-"

"Just don't fucking touch me!" Danny hissed at him, immediately his eyes widened as the man pulled back defeated. "I- I had a bad dream ..."

The boy turned away, rubbing his arms soothingly. It broke Vlad's heart to see his boyfriend like that.

“Would you like to talk about it?”, the older one asked after a while.

Danny shook his head. Vlad sighed. They wouldn't get any further like this ... And he noticed very well that it had something to do with him. So he took his blanket and got up.

The teenager looked up at him like a beaten dog. Vlad smiled gently.

"I would switch to the sofa, then you have the bed for yourself!"

It looked like Danny was at odds with his words. But finally he began to shake his head.

"Please stay here, I'm afraid I'll keep dreaming about that ..." the boy explained quietly.

The man sighed again before slowly sitting down next to the boy.

"Little badger, I want to help you, but ..."

"You love me, right?"

Confused, Vlad looked at Danny, blue eyes met.

"Yes, absolutely! You are the most important thing in my life, I- "

"Really?" The teenager asked again, some suspicion flashing in his eyes. "You have no mischievous plan or something?"

As much as Vlad felt like sighing again, he knew the boy was genuinely afraid of what he had seen in the dream. Apparently Vlad had done something in his dream.

"Daniel ... I love you, without you there would be no reason for me to live anymore ...", the man explained quietly, his voice trembling slightly, because his feelings overwhelmed him for a short time. "You are my second half, both for my human and my ghost half!"

This seemed to calm the boy down, as he threw himself on the older man's chest a moment later. He snuggled into the man's body.

"I love you too," he whispered, barely audible. However, Vlad felt his chest becoming slightly damp from the younger boy's tears.

The man gently stroked the other halfa's hair, pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Спи мой ангел *" came very quietly from his lips while he rocked Danny a little to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Спи мой ангел ("Spi moy angel") = Sleep my angel


End file.
